Forced Love
by GladeSistas
Summary: Seth doesn’t like the idea of imprinting. So when a new girl comes to town, he's furious when he imprints. But Kyla Mawkay isn't all she seems. Is she hiding something? Seth/OC. After Breaking Dawn. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin**

**I'M BACK!! :D **

**THIS IS AFTER BREAKING DAWN, SO THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS!!**

**Here's the summary for my new story: **

_Seth doesn't like the idea of imprinting. He hopes it will never happen to him, and dreads the day if it does. What happens when a new girl comes to La Push? What happens when he imprints on her? Will he run away, or will he embrace it?_

**Sorry for any errors having to do with the book or grammar and spelling wise. I haven't read the Twilight series for a while and Seth might be OOC.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

**Forced Love**

**Prologue**

It's been four years since the wedding. Four years since Bella was changed. Four years since Renesmee was born. Four years since Jacob imprinted.

Imprinting. What an odd and annoying concept this was to me. I didn't like the idea of loving someone against your will. I didn't just dislike it, I _hated _it. Imprinting was wrong, horrible. I pitied any poor werewolf who had found his "soul mate."

I prayed to God that this would never happen to me.

School was really a drag, and algebra was even worse. I wished I were patrolling with the pack. It's not fair I still have to go to school. I'm eighteen now, why can't I just drop out? Even though I know Mom has my best interests at heart, she can still really get on my nerves.

My world changed when I saw her walk into the classroom. Her beautiful black hair was in disarray, her clothes all wrinkled. She was panting, and I could hear her heart beat quickly. Her olive skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her gorgeous blue eyes were bright and alert. Who was she?

"Sorry I'm late!" She cried. Her voice was like a thousand angels singing. **(AN: Was it just me, or was that REALLY cheesy?) **She must have been an angel in disguise. She was perfect.

**IMPORTANT!! **

**I have absolutely no idea what to name Seth's imprint. So after much thought, I have decided to let you guys help choose! When you review, you can tell me a name that you really like or you think would match her look, and I will choose which one I think is the best. The next chapter will also be dedicated to you! Please help!! The contest, (for lack of a better way to describe it), will end Monday, September 15. **

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer, prologues are always short. : )**

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW WITH NAME IDEAS!**

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . . . yet . . . I didn't own that either, I stole it from Kiera . . . lol . . .**

**Oh my goodness! I was so surprised that I got so many name ideas!! Whoa you guys rock!! Here were the names of the people who gave me ideas:**

**hunterjumpertwilightfan**

**twilight1650**

**rmiller92**

**xLebeaux**

**I'm Emma Too!**

**You guys are awesome, thank you so much for the great names. It was really REALLY hard for me to choose, but after much thought here's the name I picked: Kyla.**

**Thank you so much hunterjumpertwilightfan for the name! This chapter is for you!! Hope you like how I made her. .**

**Now enough of my talking, here's chapter one!!**

**Forced Love**

Chapter One

_Previously:_

_My world changed when I saw her walk into the classroom. Her beautiful black hair was in disarray, her clothes all wrinkled. She was panting, and I could hear her heart beat quickly. Her olive skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her gorgeous blue eyes were bright and alert. Who was she?_

"_Sorry I'm late!" She cried. Her voice was like a thousand angels singing. She must have been an angel in disguise. She was perfect._

OoOoO

My mouth hung open as she walked to the front of the class.

"Ah Miss Mawkay, welcome to La Push High School. **(AN: SO ORIGINAL!!) **Please tell the class a little bit about yourself," Mr. Kasbah said barely looking up from his newspaper.The angel shuffled her feet uncomfortably. I wanted to hug her so bad.

"Umm . . . ok." She cleared her throat. "Well, my name's Kyla Mawkay. I was born and raised in Colorado and I'm seventeen years old." She glanced around nervously. "So . . . that's it I guess." I smiled. Kyla. That was her name. _Kyla, Kyla, Kyla, Kyla-_

"Seth!" I blinked once.

"What happened!?" I cried confused. Everyone laughed and Mr. Kasbah rolled his eyes.

"Please raise your hand so that Miss Mawkay will know where you are," He said. I furrowed my brow.

"Alright," I said. I raised my right hand into the air. Kyla turned her head in my direction and froze. My smile fell off my face immediately. What was wrong with me? Did I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something? I rubbed it self-consciously.

Kyla finally awoke from her stupor and slowly made her way to the seat next to me. Oh, that's why I had to raise my hand. Awesome, Kyla's sitting next to me. Wait-what was I thinking?! Why was I already in lov-WHOA HOLD IT! I ALMOST SAID LOVE! Why the heck was I going to say love?! I recalled what I had been thinking when she walked in and the answer came and crushed me like a ton of bricks.

I had imprinted.

I swore quietly and raised my hand again.

"Yes Seth?" Mr. Kasbah said rubbing his face.

"Can I be excused? I don't feel well," I said quickly.

"Alright, feel better," He said waving me out. "Don't forget the homework assignment."

"Ok," I said almost running from the classroom. I phased once I got to the forest.

_Hello? Is anyone there? I have a HUGE problem!!_

_Seth? What's wrong? _Jacob asked.

_I think I imprinted on the new girl._

_Whoa seriously? Congrats!_

_UGH! I DIDN'T WANT TO IMPRINT! _I shouted in frustration. _Why did I have to imprint on her?! It's not fair! Don't I have a say in any of this? Why-_

_SETH, SHUT UP! _Jacob roared over my ramblings. I paused.

But-

_AH! NO BUTS!_

_What if-_

_AH!_

_Jake-_

_NOPE! SAY NOTHING! _I stopped talking. _Thank you. Now just think a minute, is imprinting really that bad?_

_Of course it is-_

_Stop. It's not the end of the world if you imprint. Have you ever talked to the girl?_

_Umm . . . does hearing her talk count? _**(AN: That kinda happened to me. I had a crush a while ago but I hadn't actually talked to him. I talked to my mom about it and she asked if I had talked to him and I said that. Sorry, just wanted to say that. Return to my suckish story.)**

No, hearing her talk does not count. Before you freak out, how about you actually go and talk to her. Maybe you'll like . . . wait what's her name?

_Kyla Mawkay, _I said.

You so imprinted on her.

_How do you know?_

_Did you hear your voice just now? It was hilarious! It was like you're already in love with her. Do I sound like that with Nessie?_

_Yeah._

_Whoa I sound stupid._

_Hey! _

_Sorry, it's the truth. Now go back to school and talk to Kyla._

_Ugh! Fine, _I said not wanting to argue anymore. I phased back, pulled on some extra clothes and ran back to school.

When I finally made it back, it was lunch. I grinned and got in the line to buy lunch. I was standing there thinking about what Jacob had said when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned sharply to see Kyla smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Kyla," She said offering her hand. Of course I remembered her, she was the reason I left. I didn't tell her that though. I shook her hand ignoring the electric shock I got.

"Yeah, you're in Kasbah's class. I'm Seth," I said trying to sound like I didn't care. It wasn't in my nature to do act like that, but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked looking concerned. I blinked momentarily confused.

"Oh! Yeah, I just needed to lie down for a while," I said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kyla said smiling widely. I tried my best to disregard my feelings, but in the end my will crumpled. I had to sit with her.

"Do you have anyone to sit with?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Did you expect me to? I've only been here a couple of hours," She said laughing slightly. I laughed too.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Please say yes, please say yes-

"Sure," She said looking delighted.

"Ok, let's go find a spot to sit," I said beaming.

OoOoO

**Yay! I'm so happy you guys liked the prologue, personally I hated it, but you guys reviewed and everything! Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed and read my suckish story, you guys rock!**

**I won't be updating as much as usual, probably just on weekends. My PE teacher lives to torture and I've been running about 12-13 miles a week. I know it's not a lot for some people, but it is for me. My legs are about to fall off. Also, I have soccer, so that adds to that. Ugh, I hate the beginning of school. **

**Please review! I love getting them, they make my day!**

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	3. Author Note, Please Read

Sorry, no update

Sorry, no update.

I twisted my wrist or hurt it somehow, and my mom said no writing. I'm typing with one hand right now. Lol, I look pretty stupid.

I'm also going to my aunt's wedding next weekend, so I won't be updating then either. But the week after that, I will. I'm so so so sorry, I feel horrible.

Thanks for everyone who's been reading and reviewing, you rock!!

Tootles!

Emma


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

_Hey, here's another chapter. My wrist is better finally, (Thanks to everyone who wished me a speedy recovery! I think it helped. .) and my aunt's wedding was beautiful. I also went to Disneyland over the weekend, there's a funny story about Kiera on Haunted Mansion after the chapter._

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!!_

Forced Love

**Chapter Two**

**--**

_**Previously:**_

"Would you like to sit with me?" Please say yes, please say yes-

"_Sure," She said looking delighted. _

"_Ok, let's go find a spot to sit," I said beaming._

--

We found a nice sunny table by a willow tree. I sat across from her, just staring. She ate her lunch in small bites, carefully chewing the food. Eventually she caught me staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kyla asked nervously.

"No sorry I just kind of spaced out," I said quickly. "You're face is beautiful." My hand shot to my mouth in shock. Nice going idiot! I saw her blush slightly.

"Thanks, you're really handsome," She mumbled. Now it was my turn to blush, though I don't think she noticed. Well, I hope she didn't.

"Thank you," I said gazing into her eyes shyly. I noticed her leaning in slowly. To my amazement, I started to lean in too. Our lips were just about to touch when she pulled back suddenly.

"The bell just rang!" She cried. I jumped up. What just happened?! Did I almost kiss her?! What is wrong with me?! I've known this girl for about an hour and already I was going to kiss her! This sucks, I didn't even want to imprint anyway, why did I?

I groaned. And now lunch was over and I didn't eat anything, fantastic.

"Come on, we better hurry." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the quad area. "What's your next class?" I questioned hurriedly. Kyla ripped open her backpack and started rummaging through her folders. Finally she pulled out a yellow schedule.

"Biology," She said after a fast look. Aw man, I have English next. Wait a minute Seth, this is a good thing. That girl has contaminated your mind; you don't need to hang out with her anymore.

"Ok, go that way and turn left," I instructed showing her the quickest way to her class. "Room 109." She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks!" She said waving and running off. I rubbed the spot where she had kissed me. It tingled. I sighed.

This was not good.

--

English was horrible. All I could think about was Kyla, and it horrified me. Trying to forget her, I took out a piece of paper and started taking notes. Before long, I realized that I was writing Seth and Kyla Clearwater all over my notes. I cursed in anger.

"Do you have something you would like to share Mr. Clearwater?" Mrs. Baxter asked. My head snapped up and I saw that the entire class was laughing. Stupid Mrs. Baxter. She's so annoying.

"Sorry, I got a paper cut," I lied. The class laughed even more at my lame excuse. Mrs. Baxter amazingly bought it.

"Let me see Seth," She said taking my hand. Dangit, I'm so stupid. "Well I don't see anything, but you're burning up! Go home right now!" She commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said shortly gathering up my notes and dumping them into my backpack. I walked out of the classroom and to the front office. I called my mom and signed out, knowing I would be in huge trouble with her if I didn't. After a while, she came and picked me up. On the way home I told her what had happened.

"You imprinted?" She asked incredulously. "Oh that's great sweetie! What's her name? Is she pretty? Is she nice? When can I meet her-" I clamped my hands to my ears.

"Stop!" I shouted over her questions. Mom grew silent. "This is not great Mom, this is horrible! I was never supposed to imprint at all! So you will not meet her because I have decided to leave La Push!" She gasped and I almost did too. My decision shocked me as well, but I stuck to it. "I can't stay here anymore. Well, at least for a while. I have to try and ignore her. I have to do this." Her eyes filled with tears but she nodded.

"Alright, but where will you stay?" Whoops, I hadn't thought about that. I contemplated for a few seconds when a huge light bulb went off in my head.

"With the Cullens. That way I'll still be close enough for you to visit, but far enough that I can try to forget her," I said confidently.

"Ok Seth, this is your decision. I'll drop you off at our house so you can pack. I'll give them a call and see if it's ok with them," Mom said. I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you!" She laughed.

"You're welcome, but you have to tell me one thing before I drop you off," She said dramatically. I froze.

"What?" I said cautiously.

"What's her name?" I groaned again.

"Kyla Mawkay," I said rubbing my face.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She said grinning.

"No."

--

The Cullens agreed to let me stay over. I packed my things and was just about to walk out the door when the doorbell rang. I shook my head confused but opened it. Standing in the doorway was . . .

--

_If you review and guess who's at the door I will tell you if you're right or wrong! You have to actually guess for me to tell you though, and it's not as obvious as it looks! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! _

_FUNNY DISNEYLAND STORY!!_

_My family and I had just finished riding Haunted Mansion and I was riding with Kiera. Well, she forgot her bag on the doom buggy, so she jumped back into it after she had gotten out to try and get the bag. The doom buggy was already headed off to pick up more people, and Kiera was crouched on the handle bar! So she was sitting there, hunched over the doom buggy while it was going away. My dad grabbed her arm to try and pull her off, but he let go accidentally. Kiera managed to jump off the moving doom buggy and land uninjured. If you've ever been on Haunted Mansion you know how funny and weird that is!! Just think of the end of the ride where you're getting off, that's where it happened. The people behind my mom and me were so surprised. They kept saying stuff like, "OMG! DID YOU SEE THAT GIRL?" If you know Kiera it's not a surprise she did that. She's just like that, haha. Kiera didn't even get her bag on the doom buggy. We had to go to the front and ask a cast member to look for it. Eventually she got it back though. _

_I have a health project due Monday, so I probably won't update this weekend. Sorry!_

_Tootles!_

_Emma _


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight

_**Disclaimer:**__ Me no own Twilight . . . yet . . . _

_Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Hurray!_

_My great-grandma is in the hospital (again), and I can't sleep, I'm too worried. It's probably nothing, she's just having chest pains, and you never know. She's pretty old . . ._

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know people are reading my story, how come no one except for a few people (You know who you are, MUCH LOVE!), are reviewing? It's bumming me out . . ._

_ENJOY!_

_Chapter Three_

--

_**Previously:**_

_The Cullens agreed to let me stay over. I packed my things and was just about to walk out the door when the doorbell rang. I shook my head confused but opened it. Standing in the doorway was . . ._

--

. . . Alice. She hugged me. I stood still, still in shock. How did I not smell her? Wow, I must be really out of it today.

"Umm, hey Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked. We separated and she started bouncing up and down.

"WellIsawthatyouwerecominginavisionandIwasjustsoexcited-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"Wait what?" I said rubbing my head. "I thought you couldn't have visions with werewolves." She laughed.

"Oh I can't, I saw a vision of Edward and Bella talking about it," She said. I nodded. "Sooo . . . you imprinted?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it Alice," I said stiffly. She sighed in frustration.

"You have to talk about it at some point Seth, you can't keep it all bottled up inside." I walked into my living room and sat on the couch.

"I just don't want to imprint," I said quietly. I felt the couch shift and I turned my head to see Alice. She touched my shoulder.

"You can't help that you imprinted Seth. You did imprint, there's nothing you can do to stop it. Why are you so against it?" She whispered. I shrugged.

Why did I not like imprinting? Probably because of what happened to Leah. Who's to say it won't happen to me? And the whole you-don't-have-any-choice-in-the-matter doesn't help much also. It's not natural to have love at first sight. Well, it's not natural for werewolves and vampires to exist either yet here I am.

"I'm not really sure," I said truthfully. "I just don't." She furrowed her brow.

"Well don't you think you should give this girl a chance first?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She was amazing," I admitted bowing my head. She laughed again.

"Well maybe you should continue talking with her," She suggested raising my chin with her frigid hand. I looked away.

"Not yet," I said. She nodded.

"Fair enough, let's go!"

--

The ride was awkward. It seemed like forever we drove. On and on and on. I tried to pass time counting trees, but I couldn't count them fast enough and it made nauseous. Finally, we arrived at the Cullen house.

The greetings were short, a few "Hi Seth!"s and "How you been?"s later we were inside watching TV. I got bored again. I sighed loudly.

Emmett suddenly stood up. "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" He screamed. I jumped in surprise.

"What?!" I cried confused.

"Truth or Dare," Edward said groaning. "Fine Emmett, but nothing too extreme alright?" Emmett stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Pwease?" He begged.

"No Emmett," Edward said a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Emmett crossed his arms, let out a huge breath of air and sat down again. Bella and Alice laughed.

"Are you going to play Seth?" Bella asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure why not?" I said. Emmett smiled evilly and I felt I didn't want to anymore. "Wait! I change my mind!"

"NO! It's too late to turn back now! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Emmett laughed insanely. I cringed.

"Don't worry Seth, its not too bad," Jasper said sending a wave of comfort at me. **(AN: Are the werewolves affected by Jasper's power? I'm pretty sure he is . . .) I** sighed and thanked him.

Time for my torture.

--

**Kyla POV (AN: WHOA, HUGE CHANGE NOW!)**

Dangit, I am so dead! I hate my alarm clock!

I sprinted down the empty hallways of La Push High School, almost tripping as I rounded the last corner. I checked my schedule again for the classroom number. I looked around and saw it. I gasped in relief and threw open the door, running into the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed trying to catch my breath. The teacher didn't even look up from his newspaper. Jerk.

"Ah Miss Mawkay, welcome to La Push High School. Please tell the class a little bit about yourself," Mr. Kasbah said. I gulped.

"Well, my name's Kyla Mawkay. I was born and raised in Colorado and I'm seventeen years old." I glanced around nervously. "So . . . that's it I guess." I caught the eye of a handsome boy sitting in the third row. He was smiling at me and my heart sped up. He was so amazing, so wonderful-WHOA! Hold it there Mawkay. Don't go crazy now; you just got at a new school. Save the crazy for later.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mawkay. You can go sit in the empty seat next to Mr. Clearwater over there," Mr. Kasbah said motioning in the cute boy's direction. My heart soared and I hoped that he was the Mr. Clearwater. There were a lot of other desks open. "Seth? Are you paying attention?" I glanced over to see Mr. Kasbah looking directly at my angel-wait! Bad Kyla! I mentally squirted myself with a water bottle. "Seth!" The handsome boy blinked.

"What happened?!" He cried looking a little disoriented. His voice was incredible. I laughed with the rest of the class trying to cover up my giddiness of sitting next to the handsome boy now known as Seth Clearwater. I sighed dreamily. _Seth Clearwater._

--

_PLEASE TELL ME IDEAS FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE!! Send me a PM or tell me on the reviews a dare or truth question you would like to see, and I will try my very hardest to put it in. I NEED IDEAS; I ONLY HAVE ONE SO FAR! I'M DESPERATE!! _

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_By the way, just to let you know, I won't be updating until I get 25 reviews in total. Sorry for people who regularly update, I just really want more . . . I'm greedy that way . . ._

_Check out my sister's story and my other Dr. Phil story! Well, my story is not just about Dr. Phil, its Dr. Phil AND Twilight. Mostly Twilight. Weird huh? _

_Tootles!_

_Emma_


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Prologue and Chapters 1-3, they all say the same thing

_Disclaimer: See Prologue and Chapters 1-3, they all say the same thing._

_Wow, that was quick. I thought I'd have to wait a while for 25 reviews. You guys ROCK!_

_This chapter is dedicated I Am Switzerland101 for going back and reviewing on every chapter when I asked for more reviews. Man, you are AWESOME! This is also dedicated to bellacullen1620 for helping me with ideas. Check out her stories!_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!!_

**--**

**Chapter Four**

_Previously:_

SPOV

"_Are you going to play Seth?" Bella asked me. I shrugged._

"_Sure why not?" I said. Emmett smiled evilly and I felt I didn't want to anymore. "Wait! I change my mind!"_

"_NO! It's too late to turn back now! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Emmett laughed insanely. I cringed._

"_Don't worry Seth, its not too bad," Jasper said sending a wave of comfort at me. I sighed and thanked him._

_Time for my torture._

KPOV

"_What happened?!" He cried looking a little disoriented. His voice was incredible. I laughed with the rest of the class trying to cover up my giddiness of sitting next to the handsome boy now known as Seth Clearwater. I sighed dreamily_. Seth Clearwater.

--

KPOV

I mentally slapped myself. How can you already be crushing on a boy you just met? Get a hold of yourself.

Seth raised his hand to show where he was and I sat in the seat next to him. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring ahead, looking very confused. All of a sudden, his face twisted into horror and I heard him utter a quick curse. Oh no, what happened to him? I wish I could have hugged him.

He raised his hand again.

"Yes Seth?" Mr. Kasbah said rubbing his face tiredly.

"Can I be excused? I don't feel well," He said. I almost gasped. He can't feel sick! My poor Seth!

"Alright, feel better. Don't forget the homework assignment," Mr. Kasbah said. Seth nodded.

"Ok," He said then almost ran from the classroom. I immediately felt depressed. Why had he left? Was it because of me? I sighed and glanced out of the window in sadness. To my surprise, I saw Seth sprinting toward the forest. As he approached the borders, I saw him morph into a giant dog.

What in the world?! Was he some sort of _wolf_?! **(AN: Cue dramatic music)**

--

**SPOV**

I can't believe I agreed to this. I may has well have signed my death certificate! Well that was extreme, but it was still stupid of me to agree to Truth or Dare with the Cullens.

We all moved to the floor, and sat in a circle. This would have been all right if Kyla was playing-NO! BAD SETH!

"Ok, who's going first?" Rosalie asked. Emmett's hand shot into the air.

"OH! ME! PICK ME!" He cried bouncing up and down. We laughed and said he could be first. "YES!" He stroked his chin dramatically.

"Remember though, no powers," Jasper said. They nodded and I shrugged.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett said excitedly.

"Dare," Edward said and Emmett laughed evilly.

"I dare you to call Mike Newton and sing the chorus of 'Girlfriend' to him." Edward's eyes went huge.

"NO! Emmett, please anything but that!" He yelled. We all burst out laughing.

"Nope Eddie," Emmett said. "You have to call him." He handed him the cell phone and dialed Mike's number. Edward groaned and put his ear to it. I heard Mike answer in a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"HEY HEY, YOU YOU,

I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

HEY HEY, YOU YOU,

I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!

HEY HEY, YOU YOU,

I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Edward sang loudly. I laughed so hard I could barely breathe.

"Edward is that you?" I heard Mike say. "Oh I'm so glad you see things my way!" Edward screamed and slammed the phone shut. We couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes straight. The fact that he actually recognized him _and_ had a crush on him was hilarious. When we finally stopped laughing, Edward turned to Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare?" He asked.

"T-truth," She answered still giggling a little. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Have you ever shopped at Target?" He questioned. I laughed again, knowing that Alice would be hugely embarrassed and ashamed if she had.

"Well-um-YES!" She shouted. "I did! I didn't want to, I needed to shop so badly, and the only store that was open was Target so I went there! I'M SO HUMILIATED!" She screeched breaking down into sobs. Jasper kissed her. Alice eventually stopped and turned to Rosalie.

"Rose, truth or dare?" She said still sniffing. Rosalie rolled her eyes and said dare. "I dare you not to touch or talk about cars for two days," Alice said smiling a little. Rosalie's mouth fell open in horror.

"NOOO! Alice, please," Rosalie whimpered. I burst into laughter again. Alice and Rosalie argued for a bit, then Rosalie finally caved. "Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare," She said confidently. Oh, she's going to get it.

"I dare you to go to Mike's house and kiss him on the mouth." Bella and Edward both jumped up.

"NO WAY!" They shouted together. I laughed again.

"No choice, let's go." We all got into the cars and drove to Mike's house.

When we got there Bella hugged Edward. "I'm sorry," She said. I was laughing so hard it felt like I was going to explode. We all hid in the bushes as Bella walked to the door and knocked on it. Mrs. Newton answered it.

"Oh, hello dear. What can I do for you?" She said kindly. Bella smiled and asked if Mike was there. Mrs. Newton looked happy and got her son. Mike came to the door and beamed when he saw Bella.

"Ah, so you did you finally dump Cullen for me?" He said puffing out his chest. Bella winced.

"Umm . . ." She trailed off and kissed him. Mike's eyes widened in shock and before he could respond she pulled away. "Nope get over it," She said running into one of the cars and driving away without us.

--

Once everyone got back, we sat in the circle again. I was so thankful no one had asked me yet. Bella wiped her mouth again before turning to Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare?" She asked. Alice groaned.

"Dare," She said. Bella grinned.

"I dare you to wear your Target clothes everyday this week," She said examining her fingernails. I waited for the explosion. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1-

"NOOOOO! NO NO NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT BELLA! PLEASE!" Alice begged on her knees. Bella shook her head and disappeared for a second. When she came back she was holding Target brand clothes. She waved them in front of Alice's face.

"Her you go, better get changed," Bella said dropping them into her lap. Alice growled and went to her room to change. She came back a little while later, wearing the clothes and glaring at Bella. Bella giggled and Alice rolled her eyes smiling a tiny bit.

"Seth, truth or dare?" Alice asked me. Dangit, well it was nice while it lasted.

"Dare," I said without thinking. Well, what's the worst she can make me do?

"I dare you to ask Kyla on a date," She said grinning triumphantly. I gaped at her.

Ok, this SUCKS!

--

_Haha, that was fun to write. Yeah, some of them were probably lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME GOING!!_

_Tootles!_

_Emma_


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I _don't and will never own Twilight . . . (sniff)_

_. . . Only FOUR people reviewed last chapter . . . you make me cry (Just kidding, but I'm still sad) . . . please review . . ._

_You're lucky I'm updating so fast . . . Lol, just kidding, I would update soon either way. CHECK OUT MY POLL! Ends soon!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

Chapter Five

_Previously:_

KPOV

_To my surprise, I saw Seth sprinting toward the forest. As he approached the borders, I saw him morph into a giant dog. _

_What in the world?! Was he some sort of wolf?!_

--

SPOV

"_Seth, truth or dare?" Alice asked me. Dangit, well it was nice while it lasted._

"_Dare," I said without thinking. Well, what's the worst she can make me do?_

"_I dare you to ask Kyla on a date," She said grinning triumphantly. I gaped at her._

_Ok, this SUCKS!_

--

SPOV

I buried my face in my hands. Great, this is fantastic.

"Why Alice?" I said sadly. "I haven't ever done anything bad to you before!" Everyone laughed.

"You'll thank me one day," Alice said handing me a phone. I eyed it confused. She giggled. "Call her," She prompted putting the phone into my palm.

"No way," I said pushing it back into her hand. They all froze.

"You have to do the dare! It's in the rules!" Emmett yelled astonished. I nodded grinning.

"I know. I will, Alice just never said a specific time to ask Kyla on a date," I said smugly. "I could ask her when I was fifty if I wanted to." Alice opened to her mouth to argue, thought for a moment then pouted.

"Dangit," She muttered crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine, you win." I laughed and she glared at me. "But you have to ask her soon!" I placed my right hand over my heart and raised my left hand.

"Promise."

--

KPOV

I couldn't concentrate during class. I didn't take notes or anything; I just sat there. What I had seen was impossible right? I mean, humans can't turn into freaking DOGS! Maybe I just imagined it? No, there's no way I imagined that. Where's a book when I actually needed one?

The lunch bell rang to my delight. I jumped from my desk and briskly walked to the quad area. I searched for Seth but he was nowhere in sight. I groaned and went to the lunch line. My heart went to my throat when I saw who was last in line.

Seth.

I took a deep breath and approached him. Standing on my tiptoes, I tapped his shoulder. His head whipped around to look at me.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Kyla," I said holding out my hand. I doubt he remembered me; it was best for me to introduce myself again.

"Yeah, you're in Kasbah's class. I'm Seth," He said. My heart fell at the tone of his voice. He sounded like he didn't care about me. Well, why should he anyway, I just met the guy!

"Are you feeling better?" I asked worried. He blinked looking confused. It took him a moment to answer.

"Oh! Yeah, I just needed to lie down for a while," He said. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said grinning widely. He smiled slightly too, and then dazed out. I sighed and looked around the quad. There weren't very many kids, and most of them were in a group. I looked at the numbers on the doors, trying to figure out where my next class was when I saw . . .

A LIBRARY!

Bingo! Next stop, the library! Wow, there was a sentence I never thought I'd say.

"Do you have anyone to sit with?" He said unexpectedly. I shook my head, my heart beating faster.

"Did you expect me to? I've only been here a couple of hours," I said laughing somewhat. He laughed too.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Did he just ask me to sit with him? HECK YEAH! WHOO HOO! I tried to compose myself.

"Sure," I said beaming.

"Ok, let's go find a spot to sit," He said smiling.

I'm the luckiest girl on Earth!

--

_I'm SO sorry this is short; I didn't have time to make it longer. I doubt I will update anytime before Tuesday, I have a huge project coming up that I have to dedicate all my time too. Sorry!_

_Tootles! REVIEW PEOPLE!_

_Emma_


	8. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . . . duh . . ._

_I'm back, project finally done. Now for my poll results:_

_The Notebook: __4 _

_Harry Potter: __4 _

_Shrek: __3 _

_The Mummy: __3 _

_Finding Nemo: __2 _

_Star Wars: __2 _

_Chicago: __2 _

_Lion King: __2 _

_Alvin and the Chipmunks: __2 _

_Pride and Prejudice: __1 _

_Bend it Like Beckham: __1 _

_Eragon: __1_

_Lord of the Rings: __1_

_Any superhero/super villain movies: __1 _

_Indiana Jones: __1 _

_Monty Python and the Holy Grail: __1 _

_I am Legend: __0 _

_The Polar Express: __0_

Surprising in my opinion. Of course some were my votes. Can you guess which ones? I voted for thirteen of them. ;) CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!!

_And without further ado . . . my chapter!! :D_

--Chapter Six

**--**

Previously:

SPOV

"_I know. I will, Alice just never said a specific time to ask Kyla on a date," I said smugly. "I could ask her when I was fifty if I wanted to." Alice opened to her mouth to argue, thought for a moment then pouted. _

"_Dangit," She muttered crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine, you win." I laughed and she glared at me. "But you have to ask her soon!" I placed my right hand over my heart and raised my left hand._

"_Promise." _

--

**KPOV**

"_Would you like to sit with me?" Did he just ask me to sit with him? HECK YEAH! WHOO HOO! I tried to compose myself._

"_Sure," I said beaming. _

"_Ok, let's go find a spot to sit," He said smiling._

_I'm the luckiest girl on Earth!_

--

**KPOV**

We walked and walked, until finally; we found a table next to a gorgeous willow tree. I sat down smiling, and then opened my lunch. I ate silently, then after a while I noticed he wasn't eating. He was staring_. At me. _

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked panicking. I rubbed my nose self-consciously.

"No sorry I just kind of spaced out," He said rushed. "You're face is beautiful." His hand flew to his mouth and I bit down a gasp. He thought I was pretty--no . . . _beautiful. _I blushed but I hoped he didn't notice.

"Thanks, you're really handsome," I muttered and he blushed.

"Thank you," He said shyly. I felt a sudden overpowering urge to kiss him. Well, what the heck? I leaned in and my heart soared when he did too. Our lips were inches apart when I heard the bell ring. I pulled back.

"The bell just rang!" I cried alarmed. I can't believe I almost kissed him. I can't believe I didn't just because the warning bell rang. We had plenty of time; I'm such an idiot.

I heard him groan and snapped out of my trance. I didn't even know where my class was, wait; what is my next class anyways?

"Come on, we better hurry." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the quad. "What's your next class?" He asked quickly. Dangit, where is my schedule? I dug through my backpack for a while then I finally found the yellow sheet.

"Biology," I said hurriedly. Seth nodded.

"Ok, go that way and turn left," He told me pointed out the way. "Room 109." I beamed and kissed his cheek. It was incredibly warm.

"Thanks!" I said waving and walking to my next class. When I made sure he couldn't see me anymore, I leaned against the brick walls of the school. I sunk to the ground, touching my lips. It tingled.

I grinned again. He was the most amazing person I've met. But a small detail nagged at the back of my mind.

What in the world was he?

--

Still KPOV

Tick tock, tick tock.

I waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

Tick tock, tick tock.

I needed to find answers.

Tick tock, tick tock.

That ticking is really annoying! I blocked it out and started doodling on my paper. After a little while, I saw a wolf on the corner of my paper. I sighed. This is not good Kyla, you're starting to get obsessed, and it's only been a few hours.

_RING!!_

It's about time! I lunged for my backpack and called my older sister Lizzie, **(AN: Thank you twilight1650's for the good name idea for Kyla, but I'm going to use it with her sister. Much love! :D)**.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lizzie! Oh I'm so glad I caught you! Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Why? What's wrong you sound out of breath," Lizzie said worriedly. I shrugged.

"I need to go . . . to the library," I said dramatically. She gasped.

"What has made you resort to such a thing? Are you sick?!"

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "I met a boy today and he did something weird and I need to look it up." There was silence.

"What did he do?"

"Umm . . . can I tell you later?" I said hopefully. She sighed.

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Liz!" I said snapping my phone shut. I walked to the front of the school and sat.

And sat.

And sat.

Finally, Lizzie's black van pulled into the parking lot.

"What took you so long?" I asked getting into the car. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's been five minutes," She said slowly.

"Oh," I said. "Well let's go!" I urged.

"Not until you tell me what happened," She said. I groaned and explained what I saw. When I finished her mouth was wide open. "No way," I heard her mutter. "I thought she said it was just a myth." I tapped her shoulder politely.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said. "But what in the world are you talking about?" She starred at me cautiously.

"Well, I think Seth might be a werewolf."

--

How was that? Tell me your opinions! I'm totally open to criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you make my day! And I'm not updating until I get 45 reviews. Sorry.

IMPORTANT!

I'm looking for a beta, anyone want to volunteer? Pwease?

Tootles!

Emma


	9. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:

_Disclaimer: . . . why do I always have to do this? I do this enough! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! THE ALL POWERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!_

_Ok . . . (puts on very angry face) What the heck happened to all of my wonderful reviewers?! It seems like you all just disappeared except for four people! (Much love to you guys!) It makes me cry when I don't get very many. :'(_

_PLEASE REVIEW!! The chapters will be short and scarce if I don't get at least . . . umm . . . what's a reasonable amount? 5? 10? YES! Let's go with ten!_

_You're so lucky I'm updating quickly . . ._

--

Chapter Seven

--

_Previously:_

_Finally, Lizzie's black van pulled into the parking lot. _

"_What took you so long?" I asked getting into the car. She raised an eyebrow._

"_It's been five minutes," She said slowly. _

"_Oh," I said. "Well let's go!" I urged. _

"_Not until you tell me what happened," She said. I groaned and explained what I saw. When I finished her mouth was wide open. "No way," I heard her mutter. "I thought she said it was just a myth." I tapped her shoulder politely._

"_Sorry to interrupt," I said. "But what in the world are you talking about?" She starred at me cautiously. _

"_Well, I think Seth might be a werewolf."_

--

KPOV

There was silence in the car. Then I burst out laughing.

"A werewolf?" I said in between giggles. "Are you freaking insane? Werewolves don't exist!" Lizzie frowned. Suddenly, she jerked the car to the side of the road. I cussed loudly, trying to catch my breath. "What the heck Lizzie?! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Listen Kyla! I'm being completely serious! Mom told me not to tell you until you were older but," She paused swallowing hard. Our mother was a painful subject. She had died two years ago, from a car crash supposedly. She sighed. "She told me a legend in the hospital the night before she died. I think it was about vampires and werewolves. I thought for sure that she was just making it up she kept saying weird things. Something about how we're related to . . . ugh! I can't remember his name now! We're related to someone in the legend. And something about imprinting I think? How we can imprint? I don't remember," She finished leaving me very confused.

"What the heck is imprinting?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"When we find our soul mate or something," Lizzie explained. "When you first see them, it's like you're already in love with them. Werewolves do that too." I gasped. Of course! I must have imprinted on Seth!!

. . .

Wait . . . WHAT?!

"Lizzie?" I whispered. "I think I imprinted."

"WHAT?!" Lizzie cried.

--

SPOV

The rest of the game was pretty boring. I didn't have to do anything else really bad, except for one dare I had to lick a cactus. That sucked. I thought more and more about what Alice had said earlier. Maybe I should just ask her out, I mean, is there any point in trying to ignore imprinting? It's only been a few hours and the world seemed darker without Kyla.

I sighed and immediately Bella and Edward were next to me.

"Seth, you should talk to her," Bella said worriedly. "I know you're not thrilled about imprinting, but you do love her."

"Yes Seth," agreed Edward. "As your friends, we want to see you happy. And we all know that you're not happy." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Maybe you're right," I said. They nodded. "Yes! I think you are right!" I said jumping up. "I have to find her! Who cares if I did imprint? I love her!" They grinned.

"Good for you Seth!" Bella cheered. I smiled fully now, but it slowly faded away.

"Do you guys know where she lives?" I asked. Bella's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Umm . . ." Bella said. "I don't think so." I groaned but stopped when I heard a small knock on the door. Alice ran down the stairs smiling widely. In the doorway stood . . .

Kyla?!

--

_REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SMALL PART OF NEXT CHAPTER!!_

_Tootles!_

_Emma_


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

_I am so sorry! I forgot to give people who reviewed a sneak peek to this chapter!! ____ I feel horrible._

_I'm also sorry for being uptight about the reviews. I really do appreciate you guys a lot. No more of me complaining. ___

_Here's chapter eight ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_**VOTE ON MY POLL!!**_

--

Chapter Eight

--

_Previously:_

_SPOV_

"_Do you guys know where she lives?" I asked. Bella's mouth formed a small 'o'._

"_Umm . . ." Bella said. "I don't think so." I groaned but stopped when I heard a small knock on the door. Alice ran down the stairs smiling widely. In the doorway stood . . ._

_Kyla?!_

_KPOV_

"_When we find our soul mate or something," Lizzie explained. "When you first see them, it's like you're already in love with them. Werewolves do that too." I gasped. Of course! I must have imprinted on Seth!! _

_. . ._

_Wait . . . WHAT?! _

"_Lizzie?" I whispered. "I think I imprinted."_

"_WHAT?!" Lizzie cried._

_--_

KPOV

Lizzie grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU'VE IMPRINTED?!" She screeched. My eyes widened.

"Whoa! I said I think, I'm not sure ok?"

"ON WHO?"

"Seth Clearwater," I answered quickly. I sighed dreamily and she froze.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Lizzie muttered to herself over and over. Eventually, she calmed down and started driving again. Soon, we pulled into a library. Lizzie and I jumped out of the car and headed into the small building. When we walked in, I wrinkled my nose in dislike.

"I hate this place already," I whispered sadly. Lizzie rolled her eyes and we immediately looked for old La Push legends. We searched for a few hours at least, I lost track of time. Finally we found a book. After reading through it, we found that we were somehow related to Tahl Aki. **(AN: I have no idea how to spell that, hopefully you know who I'm talking about. I lost my copy of Eclipse and I don't remember the legends. What kind of Twilight fan am I really? Lol) **When I read the rest of the legend, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from gasping.

So werewolves' existed. Apparently so did vampires. Absolutely nothing could be stranger than this. That was until I reread the legend.

Oh dangit, I'm going to be a werewolf too?!

--

I decided to check out the book. Study it and make sure it was right. I pulled Lizzie to the checkout line and gave the lady my book.

"Hello, how are you today?" She said kindly. I shrugged.

"I just moved here, things are kinda hectic," I answered. She smiled.

"What school do you go to?"

"La Push High School," I said. Her smile grew.

"My son goes there! Do you happen to know Seth Clearwater?" She asked. My eyes widened. **(AN: Yes this is Seth's mom. Just pretend that she works at a library ok?) **

"Yes, I ate lunch with him," I said shocked. Her eyes suddenly were curious.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Clearwater said.

"Kyla Mawkay." She beamed again. Before I knew it she was around the desk and hugging me. I hugged her back surprised.

"Seth was talking about you earlier! I'm so glad to meet you!" She said.

"Thank you," I said flabbergasted. Lizzie looked at this scene with amazement and astonishment. She shook her head and went to the romance section of the library. Mrs. Clearwater pulled apart from me still smiling. Maybe she would know something about the legends. "Can I talk to you for a minute Mrs. Clearwater?" I asked carefully. She nodded.

"Of course. I'm on my break right now anyway," She said taking me to a secluded area. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Can you explain these legends to me?" I said giving her the book. "My sister says we are related to Tahl Aki and I don't really understand what is going on during the story." Her kind face turned into a grimace.

"Why don't you talk to my son about that? He's an expert on these," She said placing the book back into my hand.

"I bet he is," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"If you want to see him, he's at Doctor Cullen's house. Do you know where that is?" I shook my head. She smiled at me and gave me directions. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Clearwater."

"You're welcome."

--

After grabbing Lizzie from a cheesy book, I made her drive me to the Cullen house. It took a while to find, a big bush was partly covering the road. The house was incredible. How the Cullens manage to own that house is far beyond me. Lizzie parked in the driveway. I was suddenly nervous as I made my way to the door. What if he isn't a werewolf? What if I'm just insane? What if he never speaks to me again?

That thought made me falter in my tracks. Even though I had known this boy for about a day, I couldn't imagine life without him. I groaned and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair. She beamed at me.

"Hi Kyla!" She said. I coked my head to the side. What in the world?

--

_So sorry again about bugging you guys about reviews. I feel bad, especially when other stories only get like five or six. Thank you guys SO much!! Much love! I hope to update again this weekend._

_Tootles!_

_Emma_


	11. Very Important, Please Read

Hey everyone,

Hey everyone,

No this is not a chapter. Sorry. But please read the rest.

I will not be updating for a while. I've been having these headaches for about three weeks now; I just went to the doctor today, and they're making me take a CAT scan. They also drew my blood, took my blood pressure, and made me pee in one of those little cups! (Shudder)

I'm really freaking out because of the whole thing, I could have a brain tumor or something! (So unlikely though. I'm a worry wart.) So don't expect an update anytime soon. So sorry.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! I have 50 reviews now! :O You guys rock! Hope to be back soon.

Tootles!

Emma


	12. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

_I'M BACK!!! :D The CAT scan came back completely normal, nothing wrong. I still have the headaches, but OH WELL!! :D _

_So finally, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who hoped I would get better, I think it helped. ;) This chapter is for you guys, you know who you are!_

_**--**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**--**_

_Previously:_

_KPOV_

_After grabbing Lizzie from a cheesy book, I made her drive me to the Cullen house. It took a while to find, a big bush was partly covering the road. The house was incredible. How the Cullens manage to own that house is far beyond me. Lizzie parked in the driveway. I was suddenly nervous as I made my way to the door. What if he isn't a werewolf? What if I'm just insane? What if he never speaks to me again?_

_That thought made me falter in my tracks. Even though I had known this boy for about a day, I couldn't imagine life without him. I groaned and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair. She beamed at me._

"_Hi Kyla!" She said. I coked my head to the side. What in the world?_

--

KPOV

The girl clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I'msohappytomeetyouohmygodyou'resoprettynowonderSethimprintedonyou-" She said quickly. I caught only a little bit of what she said, mostly just the last part. Wait, Seth imprinted on me too? That could make things easier. The pixie girl continued to spit out lots of words I didn't understand. I was also still puzzling over how she knew my name. Maybe she's friends with Seth.

"Umm . . . hi?" I said hesitantly cutting her off. She grinned.

"Hi!! I'm Alice!" She said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Alice don't scare her!" Seth said coming into view. My heart sped up drastically. There he is! Oh my God, he looks so hot . . . AH!! BAD KYLA, calm down! Yes, calm down, calm down. "Hi Kyla," He said kissing my cheek. I smiled crazily. He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me! Ahh!

"H-hi," I said trying to catch my breath. I frowned when I stuttered. Dangit. He grinned wildly. "Can I talk to you Seth?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand.

"Bye Alice, we'll be back soon!" He said pulling me away. I waved goodbye to Alice, but she already had left. Whoa, how did she do that! I just saw her a few seconds ago!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Seth sat me down by a huge tree. He sat next to me smiling. Then, his face changed, grew more nervous. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Listen Kyla, I've known you for about a day, but I need to tell you something," He said looking down and playing with the grass. I smiled; glad I didn't have to say anything yet. He took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm going to be completely honest with you. And I don't know how exactly to say it in a way that you won't freak out," He admitted. Oh please let him tell me he's a werewolf, I don't want to be crazy.

"Tell me in any way you can," I said taking his hand. He grinned again.

"I'm a werewolf," He said watching my expression. A huge smile split across my face. I jumped up.

"I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M NOT CRAZY!" I said dancing in a circle. His mouth fell open.

"Kyla, what are you doing?" He asked carefully. "You just found out I'm a werewolf and you're dancing?" I laughed and sat back down.

"I knew it!" I announced. His eyes widened.

"How?!" He exclaimed. I examined my fingernails smugly.

"I saw you morph into a giant dog when you ran into the forest," I answered. "Then I did research, which by the way is a huge step for me." He blinked.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "Are you afraid?" **(AN: Yeah, I took that from the trailer. Even though I think that's a really weird part.)**

"No," I said sincerely. "I'm only afraid of vampires they freak me out." His eyes bugged out of his sockets, then he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" I said putting my hands on my hips. He continued to laugh.

"I'll tell you later," He said when he finally caught his breath. I rolled my eyes. "But, I'm not done with my confessions quite yet."

--

SPOV

The fact that she was scared of vampires was absolutely hilarious to me. I can't wait to tell her what the Cullens really are. "But, I'm not done with my confessions quite yet," I said rubbing her palm with my thumb. She smiled again.

"You can tell me anything," She said. I gulped. How was I supposed to say "I love you" anyway? "You do?" Kyla asked.

"I do what?" I said confused.

"Love me," She said her eyes glazing over. Whoa wait a minute, did I say that out loud?!

"Umm . . . yes, did I actually say that out loud?" She laughed.

"Yeah you did."

"Whoops, I was going for a more romantic way," I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Kyla started leaning in.

"I love you too," She whispered. I grinned widely and leaned closer. I was just an inch away when . . .

. . .she pulled away and held her stomach groaning. I panicked.

"What's wrong?" I cried holding her close.

"I don't know, I feel like I have the flu or something," She said touching her forehead. Why in the world would a flu come on so suddenly? I've never heard of that happening-

Wait a minute.

How did Kyla fall in love with me so quickly? How did she find out about the legends? Why is she suddenly sick?

"Kyla, do you have any relatives from here?" I asked my voice shaking. She nodded weakly.

"Yeah, that's what my sister said. Why?"

"I think you may be a werewolf too."

There was a long silence.

"WHAT?!"

--

_Is that a good chapter? Please tell me! :) Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I really appreciate it._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!_

_Tootles!_

_Emma_


	13. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: If I was a famous author, I wouldn't be sitting at a computer writing fanfictions to my own story. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!_

_Wow, I have 73 reviews now!! Thank you guys so much, I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me. _

_I'm so sorry for not updating, my computer hates me. I'm going to get in a short chapter, and hopefully get my computer fixed soon. I probably won't be updating very often until it's fixed though, so I'm not leaving this chapter off at a cliffhanger. _

_Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! _

--

**Chapter Ten**

--

_**Previously:**_

_**SPOV**_

"_Kyla, do you have any relatives from here?" I asked my voice shaking. She nodded weakly._

"_Yeah, that's what my sister said. Why?" _

"_I think you may be a werewolf too."_

_There was a long silence. _

"_WHAT?!"_

--

**KPOV**

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Seth flinched. No, no way. There is no WAY I am a werewolf!!

"Umm . . . I think you're a werewolf too?" He repeated. "Maybe?" I rubbed my face in disbelief. I felt water on my hand and I looked down. Oh, great now I'm sweating like a pig. This cannot be happening! No, no, no, NO! THERE'S NO WAY!!

"That's impossible!" I cried. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well what about me? I'm a werewolf, I exist. Or did you think I was a unicorn?" He said. I chuckled.

"No, you don't have a horn silly," I said grinning. He shook his head. Another sharp pang shot through my stomach and I cried out.

"Kyla?! Please, let's get you inside," He said picking me up like I weighed nothing. I frowned.

"I hate being a damsel in distress," I muttered and he laughed.

"Too bad," Seth said kissing my now sweaty forehead. I groaned again when my abdomen cramped up. He gazed down at me worriedly. Ignoring him, I just kept my eyes on the path in front of us. We got back to the Cullen house quickly thanks to Seth's amazing strength. When he opened the door I saw the same pixie Alice standing by a bed in the middle of the living room. My eyebrows shot up. How in the world did she know?

"How did you know I felt sick?" I asked curious. She shrugged.

"I heard you guys talking," She said waving it off. My jaw dropped. What the heck? Seth sighed in frustration.

"I haven't told her everything yet Alice." He said putting me gently on the soft blankets. "She doesn't know."

"Know what?" I questioned. "What's the secret?"

"Umm . . . I'll tell you after this is all over ok sweetheart?" Seth answered nervously. My heart fluttered again. _Sweetheart_. I was his sweetheart. I sighed. Maybe this would be ok. Another pain shot through my entire body. I started crying quietly, refusing to make a sound.

Or maybe this would REALLY suck.

--

_Yes, it's really short, I apologize. I didn't like to leave everyone hanging. Sorry. Do you think it's a cliffhanger? I tried to not make it one. Sorry if it is._

_Please check out my DeviantART account, the link is on my profile. Also, please vote on my poll and REVIEW!! Tell me how you like the new setup FanFiction has. Personally, I can't stand it, it's too confusing. _

_Tootles! Love you all!_

_Emma_


	14. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . . . :(_

_Yay! Another chappie! Sorry it took a while, my family computer is not working very well and I had a huge writer's block. I have to dedicate this chapter to my sister Kiera who let me use her computer for now. Love ya sis!_

_Sorry it's still short._

--

**Chapter Eleven**

--

_Previously:_

_KPOV_

_"Know what?" I questioned. "What's the secret?"_

_"Umm . . . I'll tell you after this is all over ok sweetheart?" Seth answered nervously. My heart fluttered again. Sweetheart. I was his sweetheart. I sighed. Maybe this would be ok. Another pain shot through my entire body. I started crying quietly, refusing to make a sound._

_Or maybe this would REALLY suck._

--

KPOV

Even though Seth was at my side every minute of the transformation, it didn't stop the pain that was always there. It was like hot branding irons on every inch of my body.

I have no idea how long I was there, or when it would stop. It just kept coming. Slowly, however, the pain started to dull. (AN: Is it me, or is this sounding a lot like a vampire transformation? It does huh? I know it does. I'm so sorry, I have no clue how to write this! I'm just typing what's coming to my mind!) Suddenly, I smelt an overwhelming sweet smell. I scrunched up my nose in distaste. What the heck was that? I opened my eyes to see Alice and a bunch of other beautiful people hunched over me. I blinked surprised. Seth's voice came from my right.

"Kyla? How do you feel?" He asked. I turned my head towards his voice and saw him sitting next to me, holding my hand. I tried to smile at him, even though some of the pain was still there. It was mostly in my stomach, where it started. Seth kissed my hand and grinned at me. "Do you feel better Kyla?" I nodded and his smile grew. "Good." Alice clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad that you're better!" She cheered. I frowned as another wave of sickly sweet odor fanned across my face.

"Why do you stink Alice?" I whispered. Seth chuckled and Alice beamed.

"Because I'm a vampire!" She exclaimed flailing her arms around. Everyone stiffened and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me, what?" I said politely.

"Because I'm a vampire!" She repeated. I sat there for a minute thinking about what Alice said. So, she's a vampire. Great.

Then, everything went black.

--

SPOV

I clutched Kyla's unconcious body protectively.

"What the heck Alice?! Why did you say that?!" I shouted. She looked shocked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that she would faint! I'm sorry!" Alice said quickly. She looked down ashamed.

"Listen Seth, we're gonna go ok?" Bella said. I nodded as the Cullens all filed out of the living room. Meanwhile I struggled to stay calm. My body was already shaking. I took a few deep breaths and finally stopped shaking. Right at that moment, Kyla woke up again. Relieved, I kissed her forehead.

"Wathappened?" She asked tiredly.

"I'll tell you later ok? I don't want you to faint again," I said hugging her. She nodded.

"That sounds good," Kyla said holding onto my T-shirt.

--

_I forgot to say something. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS! 87?! OMC!! It means a lot! Let's see if we can get to 100 before the story is over! :D_

_Here's my reply to Mary who I wasn't able to reply to earlier: Thank you so much!! :D (hugs!)_

_Tootles!  
Emma_


	15. Chapter Twelve

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does._

_113 reviews?! OMC THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!! (hugs everyone individually) It means so much._

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nellabelle who has been sick. :( Get well soon!! (hug) And read her story! It's so so good! :D_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

--

_Previously:_

_"Listen Seth, we're gonna go ok?" Bella said. I nodded as the Cullens all filed out of the living room. Meanwhile I struggled to stay calm. My body was already shaking. I took a few deep breaths and finally stopped shaking. Right at that moment, Kyla woke up again. Relieved, I kissed her forehead._

_"Wathappened?" She asked tiredly._

_"I'll tell you later ok? I don't want you to faint again," I said hugging her. She nodded._

_"That sounds good," Kyla said holding onto my T-shirt._

--

**Chapter Twelve**

**KPOV**

We sat for a while, just holding each other. Finally, Esme walked into the room.

"Are you hungry dear?" She asked kindly. I nodded eagerly. My stomach was growling so loud I was sure everyone could hear it. "Ok, I'll go make something." Esme bustled out of the room leaving me with Seth again. He turned to me.

"Kyla, I should tell you something," He said looking nervous. My heart sped up instantly.

"What's up?" I said trying to sound casual. A huge list of horrible possibilities popped into my head. What if he really wasn't in love with me? What if he lied? What if I'm dreaming and I never moved here?! WHAT IF-

"Well," Seth's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "I'm not really sure how to put it gently-"

"Just say it in whatever way is easiest to you," I said interrupting him. I immediately regreted saying that.

"The Cullens are vampires," He said quickly. He winced waiting for my reaction. I couldn't say anything. My whole body and mind was numb. Vampires??? What is up with this place? First I fall in love within a day, I turn into a werewolf, and now the people I'm staying with are vampires. What next?? "Kyla? Please Kyla, can't you talk to me?"

I nodded my head and held a finger. I needed to think.

--

**SPOV**

I waited nervously. She seemed to be in the middle of an internal battle. She didn't even notice when Esme came back into the room. Esme glanced at Kyla and back at me.

"Is she alright?" She asked quietly. I shrugged. Esme looked at me sympathetically. Then she surprised me be embracing Kyla. Kyla blinked and scrunched her nose. Hesitantly, Kyla hugged her back.

"Why do vampires smell?" Kyla questioned suddenly. I chuckled relieved that she spoke.

"I have no idea," I responded. Esme smiled.

"To us you stink too," She said. Kyla grinned. Esme hugged us both again then left. I turned to Kyla who was still smiling.

"Kyla?" She turned her head toward me.

"Yeah?" She asked. I leaned in and kissed her.

--

_SO SO SORRY!! My computer is being horrible and Kiera finally let me use her computer. But of course I had to shorten it and not spend alot of time on it because she wants to write a chappie for her story._

_**PLEASE PLEASE HELP!!**_

_I don't know what color Kyla's fur should be. Please tell me in the reviews what color you think she should be. Please please!! And perferably a color not used by anyone in the pack. :D_

_Please review and tell me what color Kyla's fur should be!!_

_Tootles!  
Emma_


	16. Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I only own Kyla. No more, no less._

_Well, I'm giving my suckish computer a try. Hopefully I can get a chapter done before it crashes or something. I'm so so incredibly sorry it's still short and horrible! I'm completely aware that it's so awful. I'm just really tired and I wanted to get a chapter up before my friends kill me._

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!!_

_--_

_**Previously:**_

_SPOV_

_"Why do vampires smell?" Kyla questioned suddenly. I chuckled relieved that she spoke._

_"I have no idea," I responded. Esme smiled._

_"To us you stink too," She said. Kyla grinned. Esme hugged us both again then left. I turned to Kyla who was still smiling._

_"Kyla?" She turned her head toward me._

_"Yeah?" She asked. I leaned in and kissed her._

--

Chapter Thirteen

SPOV

It's been two weeks since Kyla transformed to a werewolf. Two weeks since she first phased. Two weeks since I first kissed her.

And man was I HAPPY!

I never expected to be happy from an imprint. I thought my life as I knew it would change forever. Which it kinda did I suppose. But in a good way. I felt so . . . complete.

Kyla and I had patrol tonight. At first Jacob wasn't sure we would be able to concentrate, but we handled it. Sort of. I guess. Ok, well we talked a lot but Jacob didn't need to know that.

I ran through the forest, dodging trees and whatever else was in my way. Kyla was on the other side of the reservation.

_Seth, why do you like the Cullens and Sam doesn't? _She asked in thought speak. I was surprised she had brought up Sam. She had met him before, but they hadn't exactly gotten along that well.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kyla straightened her shirt anxiously. I chuckled and kissed her.**_

"_**You look beautiful Kyla," I assured her. "Stop being nervous." **_

"_**I can't help it. I'm just so scared they won't like me," She said as we approached the door.**_

"_**They will love you," I said knocking on the door. Leah answered it and pulled me into a hug. **_

"_**Hey bro! What's going on?" She said. I grinned. I can't wait to see what she says when I tell her about Kyla. Leah fixed her gaze on said person. "And who's this?"**_

"_**Leah, this is Kyla. Kyla, Leah." I introduced. Kyla smiled, still looking extremely frightened.**_

"_**Hi Leah," She said. "It's so nice to meet you." Kyla extended her hand but Leah ignored it, embracing her.**_

"_**It's so nice to meet the girl my brother imprinted on!" She said grinning widely. My jaw dropped. How in the world did she know?!**_

"_**How did you know?" I asked amazed. She scoffed.**_

"_**Really, it's not that hard to figure out," Leah said. "Just look at the two of you!" Kyla laughed. "And I also saw you kiss when I was looking through the window," She admitted. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on! I was curious!"**_

"_**Ok, ok, can we come in now?" I said. Leah smiled. **_

"_**Of course," She replied moving out of the way. **_

_**Kyla met everybody. Everyone liked her, just like I said. We were just going to sit down finally when I forgot a person I hadn't introduced Kyla to.**_

_**Sam.**_

"_**Kyla, let's go meet Sam now," I said grabbing her hand. Kyla frowned. **_

"_**Isn't Sam the one who left Leah forever without any hesitation just because he imprinted?" She said her eyes narrowing. I took a deep breath. This was not going to be pleasant.**_

"_**Umm . . . yes, Sam did that," I said still pulling her through the house. She stopped.**_

"_**I'm not sure if I really want to meet him," She said crossing her arms. I rubbed my face worriedly. **_

"_**Please Kyla, just for a little while," I said kissing her. I felt her surrender.**_

"_**Oh fine," She said breaking apart from me. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Just then, Sam walked up behind us.**_

"_**Seth! It's great to see you!" He said giving me a manly hug. He turned to Kyla. "And you must be Kyla!" Kyla smiled but it looked pretty fake. **_

"_**And you must be Sam," She said through gritted teeth. "It's so **_**nice**_** to meet you." She crossed her arms again. I groaned and Sam frowned.**_

"_**Alright then. So how do you like La Push?" He said trying to make small talk. **_

"_**Oh it's great," She said. "I'm so glad I moved here because I met Seth and his family. And I would never run away from Seth because I love him." I groaned again and covered my face with my hand. **_

"_**Excuse me?" Sam said angrily. **_

"_**You heard me," Kyla said. "How could you do that to Leah? Didn't you know how much she loved you?" **_

"_**I imprinted!" He exclaimed. "You know how powerful that is!" **_

"_**I do. But I would have waited a little while and maybe explained it a little NICER before I broke up with my boyfriend I had for YEARS!" Sam lifted up his hand like he was going to smack her. I stepped in front of Kyla growling. **_

"_**Don't even Sam," I said furiously. He growled and walked away.**_

_**End Flashback**_

That was not very fun. I wonder why in the world she brought him up.

_Why are you asking? _I said. I heard her sigh.

_I don't know, I was just curious I suppose. Do you know why Sam doesn't like the Cullens?_

_Well, _I started_; he really doesn't like any vampires. No matter how nice they are. _

There was silence for a while.

_He's stupid, _Kyla said finally. _It's almost sunrise. I'll meet you over by the beach._

_Ok._

Five minutes later I was at the coast. I could smell the sea nearby and hear the crashing waves. I sighed. Suddenly, a light golden wolf bounded from the forest.

_You ok, Seth? _Kyla asked cocking her head. I nodded. She came to my side nuzzling into my fur. I licked her nose. She laughed. _Nice._

_Thank you, _I said rubbing against her head. _I love you._

_I love you too._

_--_

_YES! I FINISHED A CHAPTER! AND IT'S LONGER!! . . . a little._

_So this chapter was all Seth's POV since I thought there wasn't enough of him in the story. And it's pretty fluffy. I like fluffy. _

_Sorry Sam lovers, but I really hate him. So I had to make Kyla hate him. Sorry she's kinda a jerk in this chappie._

_THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS, I LOVE YOU ALL!! _

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**

_Tootles!!_

_Emma _


	17. Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I would like to._

_Ok, I promised my friend I would try to write another chappie. Here's my attempt._

_I HAVE A CONFLICT NOW!! I'M SUPER EXCITED WITH MYSELF!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!_

_. . .Ok, just read, enjoy, and review before I make a bigger fool of myself . . ._

_Previously:_

Five minutes later I was at the coast. I could smell the sea nearby and hear the crashing waves. I sighed. Suddenly, a light golden wolf bounded from the forest.

_You ok, Seth?_ Kyla asked cocking her head. I nodded. She came to my side nuzzling into my fur. I licked her nose. She laughed. _Nice._

_Thank you,_ I said rubbing against her head. _I love you._

_I love you too._

--

**KPOV**

I sighed contently watching the sun rise. The sun's rays extended from the tops of the mountains, lighting the sky. It became brighter and brighter until finally, the tip of the sun peeked over the hills. I grinned. I loved watching the sun rise.

We sat for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until a little while later that I noticed that school was in about ten minutes. I quickly pulled away from Seth who was leaning on me. He fell to the ground with an "Oof."

_What was that for?_ He whined.

_We're going to be late for school you dolt!_ He blinked for a few seconds then his eyes widened.

_Oh my gosh, Mom's gonna kill me!_ He exclaimed running into the bushes where we had hidden our clothes. I ran to a seperate bush, phasing as I went. Seth came around the tall bush just as I was just putting on my underwear and bra.

"Kyla? Are you done-" He broke off when he saw I was only in my underwear. He blushed madly. I yelped and grabbed my clothes in a desperate attempt to cover myself. But the damage was done. Seth covered his eyes and started walking away. "S-sorry K-kyla," He stumbled out. I blushed as well.

_Great. Just freaking great._

I finished dressing hastily and emerged from the bush. We looked at each other. His face was still red. We made a silent agreement never to bring up what just happened.

--

Eventually, we made it to school, and not a second too soon. We had not sat down for more than two seconds before the final bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God I wasn't late. I didn't want to explain that to my family.

I hadn't told my family about my being a werewolf yet. Could you blame me though? Imagine walking up to your parents and older sister saying, "Well hello! How are you guys! Guess what? I'm a werewolf!" That would not sit too well with them. I was waiting for the perfect moment. Or I wasn't going to tell them at all. Probably the latter. I prayed that they wouldn't ask why I wasn't there this morning.

The teacher droned on and on. I focused in and out, only catching a few words at a time. I had been falling asleep more in class because of all of the patrol I had been doing lately. I was more tired. My grades were falling. I'm scared stiff at what my dad will say when he sees my report card.

I was about to fall asleep when a note landed on my desk. I looked around curiously and saw Seth smiling innocently. I laughed quietly, opening the note.

_You need to get more rest. Ask Jacob if you could take tonight off._

My mouth fell open. I furiously wrote:

_I'm perfectly fine Seth! I love doing patrol._

I passed the note back to him. He frowned. He bent his head over the paper and wrote a quick response. I was reaching for it when the teacher was suddenly in front of us. He snatched it out of our hands. My heart sped up. What in the world were we supposed to say to that?! Not good, not good! We can't let anybody know even the slightest detail of what we do!

"What is patrol?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow. I tried desperately to come up with a good excuse.

"It's sort of an inside joke with us," I said crossing my fingers hoping my lame answer would work. "It just means work. Seth thinks that I should get more sleep and I disagree." The teacher nodded. Wow, he actually bought it!

"No more passing notes or I will send you to the office," He warned, thowing the paper into the trash. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I turned to Seth who was wide eyed. I smiled slightly. He chuckled.

The rest of the class passed without incident, Seth and I giving up the note passing. Just as we were getting ready to leave, a voice came up over the intercom.

"Kyla Mawkay, please report to the office immediately," A bored voice said. I blinked confused. Seth leaned over.

"What did you do?" He whispered into my ear. I shrugged honestly and walked out of the class.

Thankfully, I didn't get lost. I hadn't been to the office before, but I had seen it on my map. Luckily I managed to remember it.

I pushed open the door and approached the desk.

"Hi, I'm Kyla Mawkay, they just told me to come down here," I said to the lady behind the counter.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Richardson has to discuss something with you," She said getting up and leading me to another door. "Go right through here." She gestured to it and went down the hallway. I gluped and knocked on the wood door.

"Come in," I heard a tired voice from inside say. I slowly twisted the knob and walked through the door way.

The room was a lot more dirty than I imagined. There was papers and folders everywhere. Letters were piled up, and pens were scattered. The lady sitting behind the mahogany desk looked very kind, and reminded me of my mother.

"Sit down dear," She said pointing to an empty chair. I sat nervously.

"Hello ma'am. Did I do something wrong?" I asked twisting my hair. She smiled sadly.

"No, you didn't do anything. You are not in trouble." I smiled in relief. "But I'm afraid something terrible has happened," She said looking sorrowfully at me. Fear stabbed my heart.

"What?" I breathed. She took a deep breath.

"Your sister has been kidnapped."

--

_Oh, cliffhanger! And just to let you know, I tried to make it longer, and I think this is actually one of my longest chapters. I hope you are happy. :D I personally really like this chappie._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Tootles!  
Emma_


	18. Author Note, Very Important

Sorry, no update. I know that I left you guys off in the last chapter, and I feel horrible that this isn't a chappie.

I have some issues at my house I have to take care of for the next two weeks. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I will be updating for at least a month. I will be very happy if I can update before then, but I doubt it.

I'm sorry again for leaving you off, and also for telling people I would update this weekend. It's just not going to happen.

'Till next time!

Emma :(


	19. Chapter Fifteen

_Disclaimer: Me no ownie Twilight_

_Well, I start a new semester tomorrow, (cries) and I decided it's best to get a new chapter in now since I won't have a lot of time later. And I have a new beta!! Thank you so much blaizemaxwell509!! I dedicate this chappie and all the next ones to you! (hug)_

_Also, thank you to everyone who addressed my problems going on at my house. It really wasn't a very big problem, it's pretty much gone now, but it was just so complicated and tiresome. Thank you guys!! (hugs)_

_Without further ado, Chapter Fifteen. Read and Review!_

--

_**Previously:**_

_"Sit down dear," She said pointing to an empty chair. I sat nervously._

_"Hello ma'am. Did I do something wrong?" I asked twisting my hair. She smiled sadly._

_"No, you didn't do anything. You are not in trouble." I smiled in relief. "But I'm afraid something terrible has happened," She said looking sorrowfully at me. Fear stabbed my heart._

_"What?" I breathed. She took a deep breath._

_"Your sister has been kidnapped."_

--

**KPOV**

I didn't respond immediately. I sat there, with my mouth hanging open. Lizzie? Gone? Missing? Who would have done that? Why? Tears formed in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Kidnapped?" I croaked. The principal nodded. "W-when?"

"We just found out only an hour ago. The only reason we knew about it was because of this video that was caught on the library grounds." She turned to a TV sitting next to her. I watched the video nervously. I saw Lizzie walking to the public library doors. Before she reached them however, a dark figure appeared on the screen in front of her. Lizzie's mouth opened in surprise, then suddenly, she was gone. I blinked confused. How in the world did they get away so quickly? Mrs. Richardson stopped the video. "I'm so sorry my dear. No one seems to understand how they were able to disappear so fast. The police are searching everywhere but they cannot find any evidence." She paused. "It's like he was some supernatural being. I've never seen anything like it." I stopped listening after "supernatural being." Of course! Lizzie was kidnapped by a vampire! I needed to get to Seth now.

As if on cue, the bell to leave rang. I jumped, startled. Mrs. Richardson sighed.

"The day's over already," She mumbled in awe. I silently agreed. What a day it had been. "Well, I know this must be a hard thing to get over, so you are welcome to leave or talk to the counselor." I thanked her softly and left her office.

--

**SPOV**

I tried to imagine what must be happening in the principal's office. Was she in trouble? Was she hurt? A series of horrible possibilities flooded my head. I hoped everything was ok.

The time passed quickly in the classroom, and soon the bell rang. I darted out the door and headed to the office. Just as I reached the door, Kyla burst out. Her eyes were wide and full of terror. I hugged her.

"What happened honey?" I whispered stroking her dark hair. I heard her begin to sob.

"It's my sister," She managed to say eventually. "She was kidnapped this morning!" I froze in shock. Lizzie was kidnapped?

"How?" I asked still trying to soothe her. She shook her head against my shoulder.

"I can't explain it here," She murmured. "Let's go to Jacob's." I nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

--

We made it to Jacob's house in record time. Kyla had not said a word since we left the school. I saw her tears falling ever so often however. I felt my heart break at the sight.

Jacob was waiting for us outside. Strange. When we opened the door he walked swiftly to us.

"We have a problem," He muttered. "Leah has just told me that a new vampire has come to La Push." Kyla nodded.

"I know." She replied. "I think that he took my sister." A light bulb went off in my head. Of course, it all made sense now. However, Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" He said. I gently rested my hands on Kyla's trembling shoulders and lead her inside.

"Her sister was kidnapped today," I whispered to him once Kyla sat down on the couch. Jacob frowned.

"This isn't good," He said softly. I nodded and took a seat next to Kyla. She was muttering to herself quickly. I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

"It's my fault, it's my fault," She repeated over and over. I kissed her forehead to try and comfort her.

"It's not your fault," I reassured her. She looked up at me with huge, red eyes.

"Yes it is. I didn't even tell her what I was. What we are. What things are out there. She must be so scared." She cuddled into me, crying quietly. I glanced at Jacob. He was looking at her with sympathy. Slowly, he approached Kyla's shaking form.

"Kyla," He whispered. She ignored him. "Kyla. Kyla, look at me." She raised her head, waiting. "We will do everything we can to help your sister. But I cannot guarantee anything. For now, know that none of this is your fault." Kyla smiled slightly. Surprising us, she hugged him.

"Thank you," She said to both of us. "For everything." I smiled and kissed her. Jacob groaned.

"Come on guys, not while I'm here please," Jacob complained loudly. I laughed and she giggled. We talked for a little while longer, but all I could think about was Lizzie. What had she done to deserve that? Who knows what will happen now?

--

**LPOV (Lizzie's POV. MUAHAHAHA!!)**

I opened my eyes to find a man standing before me. I made to scream, but I realized that my mouth was taped shut and my hands were bound. I started cussing violently at this strange man. He laughed, sending chills down my spine. His eyes glowed bright red. _What the h--- is he?!_ I thought terrified.

"Since I know you are probably wondering, I am a vampire," He answered. "And you are about to become one too." He reached down and untied my hands. I took this opportunity to smack him. But instead of hurting him, pain sprang up my arm. I whimpered. This man was like stone! Hopelessness spread throughout my body. I went limp, allowing him to do what he wished. What was the use? He smiled evilly and bit down on my injured hand.

Fire was everywhere! It started on my hand, but soon engulfed my entire body. I screamed.

--

_Bet you didn't expect that huh? Hehe. Thanks again to my new beta!! And also thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! You all keep me going._

_Tootles!_

_Emma_


	20. Goodbye

Hello everyone.

Yes, it's been forever. I know. My kitten, Emmie died two weeks ago so I was focused on that and I have a new obsession.

Lord of the Rings.

I am currently writing a LotR story, and I have to say I'm completely focused in that. I've tried so many times to write a new chappie for this story, but I keep writing Lord of the Rings.

So after begging, my very good friend bellacullen1620 will be completing this story. I'm so so so sorry.

The link to her profile is going to be on MY profile, so if you want to see how the story ends, go check her out. I don't know when she will have a new chapter up though.

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Truly. Thank you all so so SO much!! (hugs)

Emma


End file.
